


Violence calls me.

by ArtistRedFox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, hear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRedFox/pseuds/ArtistRedFox
Summary: Technoblade wars against his inner demons, and Phil comforts him when they get the best of him.TRIGGER WARNING: Self-harm descriptions of blood and panic attacks.Stay safe, internet stranger!
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Violence calls me.

When Technoblade woke up, he was immediately overwhelmed.

_**He's awake** _

_**good mornign** _

_**Welcome to the land of the living :)** _

_**Go kill something** _

Techno growled low in his throat, and dragged himself out of bed. "Can't get even a moment's break." He grumbled, pulling on his armor then climbing down the ladder. He grabs a potato from his chest and tosses it in the furnace for his breakfast, then waits impatiently for it to cook, leaning against the windowsill and watching the rising sun..

_**LAme** _

_**nothing interesting** _

_**Chill stream pog?** _

_**Kill.** _

He starts tapping his fingers on the sill with impatience, the keratin coated tips making loud clicking noises on the solid concrete, causing his ears to flick nervously with each tap. But he doesn’t stop, already stressed.

_**Boring just watching you sit there.** _

_**Do something interesting** _

_**Tell us a story** _

_**Go attack Snowchester.** _

Fed up, Techno pushes himself away from the windowsill. “Fine.” He growls. “We’ll go do something.” The fact he gave in riled up the voices again, and they started making suggestions.

_**Check on the bees** _

_**Blood** _

_**Kill something** _

_**Farm the turtles :)** _

He grabbed his pack from beside the door, and stomped out into the snow, doing his best to ignore the chatter in his mind. "The bees are fine, chat." He muttered, walking to the turtle pen and filling his pack with as many scutes as he could carry.

_**check nyway** _

_**Mmm scutes.** _

_**KILL SOMETHING** _

_**Turtles :)** _

Techno took a deep breath, then exhaled through his nose with a groan. "I woke up ten minutes ago, chat." His ears flicked in irritation. "Can you wait just a bit longer before calling for blood?"

_**no** _

_**BLOOOD** _

_**give it to us** _

_**We hunger.** _

Techno rubbed his temples. "I already have a headache." He grumbled. He trudged back to his home and shoved the scutes into his storage. "Fine." he said finally. "I'll go mob hunting." The voices lit up with cheers and excitement. His ears flattened against his head as he walked to the nether portal, nibbling vaguely on a golden carrot. He stepped into the portal, and shivered slightly at the cold thickness of the magic around him. When Techno stepped out of the portal again, he stood in the comforting warmth of the nether, and he took a deep breath of the warm air, smiling at the heavy smoky scent that permeated his nostrils.

"Nether sweet nether." He murmured, before setting off down the path. He paused for a moment in front of the L'Manburg(He chuckled. L'manhole, now.) portal, but the voices spurred him on, and he continued on his path, past the portal and deeper into the nether. Techno trotted the familiar paths, ones he had not followed for a long time. He had not needed to follow them, because he had not needed what waited at the end. It had been a long time since the voices had been so harsh, and so loud. When he finally arrived at the flat plane of nether brick, the voices began overlapping in their excitement.

_**Slaughter** _

_**Spill their bones across the stones** _

_**killkillkill** _

He stayed at the fortress for hours, slaying wither skeletons. He took a break now and then, sitting down to munch a carrot and rest his muscles, before the voices pushed him forward and he returned to the slaughter. Eventually he gave up, and trudged away, his ears drooping as the voices began telling him off. Go back not enough Blood for the blood god He munched on a golden carrot before replying irritably.

"I have no more food. My muscles are sore, and if it wasn't for mending my sword would be dead. What more do you want from me, chat?"

_**no blood in skeletons** _

_**give us more** _

He shook his head as the voices continued to complain. His hunger may be sated, but the voices were still starving. He walked back through the nether, feeling the exhaustion soak into his bones with each step. When he stepped through the nether portal again, the cold wind seeping through the chinks in his armor sent a massive shiver down his spine.

_**Pigboy cold** _

_**we want more blood** _

_**Give us more** _

Techno studiously ignored the shaking of his hands, writing it off as an effect of the temperature shift. As his boots crunched through the snow, he saw his home in the distance, and felt a bit of the tension leave his shoulders at the sight. The smoke from the chimney spreading into the evening sky comforted him to no end.

_**mm home** _

_**Home pog** _

_**We need more blood, Techno** _

He paused outside the lower door to gently stroke Carl, who whuffled at his hands hopefully, then snorted and turned away when he didn’t get a treat. Techno chucked, then pushed open the door, surprised to see Phil hunched over his chest, murmuring to himself. His friend turned as the door opened, his wings flaring in surprise, but settling back into place as he recognized Techno.

“Ay, Mate.” Phil greeted.

“Mhm.” Techno grunted.

_**Stab him** _

_**PHILLLL!!** _

_**itd be easy hes old** _

_**Dadza hello!!** _

Techno rubbed his snout in irritation. “Stop it.” He muttered under his breath.

Phil tipped his head to one side, confused. “You alright, Tech?”

Techno waved a hand dismissively. “I’m fine, Phil.” He climbed the ladder up to the main floor, and paused when he heard someone moving around behind him. He turned, one hand on the hilt of his sword, and recognized Ranboo puttering around, cooking something, probably.

_**You could kill him** _

_**he has extra lives** _

_**An easy target** _

_**he wont even remember** _

He only realized he’d started to draw the sword when Ranboo turned, and let out a little warble in surprise. “Oh! Hey Techno!” The enderman hybrid squeaked.

Techno grunted in reply, and tore his hand away from his weapon, to resume climbing the ladder up to his room. He dumped his bag on the floor and removed his armor, feeling a chill run through him as his under layers were revealed to the air. He sat down on his bed, exhausted, and was about to lie down and rest when the voices piped up again.

_**Sword** _

_**Cant sleep without a weapon** _

_**Unsafe** _

_**Kill ranboo** _

Techno had started reaching for the sword, but that final voice made him pause. If he grabbed the sword, who knew what he’d do with it? He drew his hand back, and watched his fingers twitch, feeling the pang of longing to wrap his fist around the comforting hilt of his blade.

_**C’mon Tech** _

_**Its just a sword** _

_**He has three lives, whats one, in the long run?** _

He raised his hands to his face, watching them shake. He’d give into the voices eventually. He knew it as surely as he knew the area around his home. But he had to stop himself. If he killed Ranboo, Phil would be upset. And the other hybrid would never trust him again.

_**Come on** _

_**Just one?** _

_**For us? :)** _

Before he could hesitate any longer, or second guess his decision, he chomped down on his sword hand. He bit, hard, bringing his spiraling mind back to reality, and focusing on the pain. His tusks dug deep into the soft flesh of his palm, and he grunted as he felt them break the skin, heard the crack as the bones in his hand shifted to make room for his teeth.

_**Feisty** _

_**Wow ok damn** _

_**Bloody hell** _

Techno closed his eyes, and bit down harder. A spike of pain shot through his muscles, and he felt one of the bones in his palm shatter under the stress. He let out an involuntary whine at the pain, but didn’t let go. He could taste the iron of his own blood as it dripped down his tusks and onto his tongue.

_**Blood for the blood god** _

_**spilling your own blood, how noble** _

“Techno?” A soft voice asked from the ladder. Techno’s eyes shot open and he let go of his hand, whirling to face the person who’d entered his attic. He automatically clutched his bloody hand to his chest, trying to cover it with his uninjured one.

_**Phil** _

_**Dadza** _

_**He can help** _

“Are you ok, mate?” Phil asked as he reached the top step before turning to face his friend. “I-” he hesitated, taking in Techno’s bloody snout and slouched posture.

“I’m fine.” Techno growled, but winced internally at how dull his voice was.

_**Liar** _

_**He knows you’re lying** _

“I’m here for you mate.” Phil said, his wings rustling as he started moving closer. “I just-” Techno snapped at the air angrily, and let out a deep growl. Phil didn’t stop moving forward. He could hear the hollow undertone to the sound, and knew it wasn’t angry.

“It’s okay.” Phil said gently, and kneeled down in front of Techno. “I’m here, you’re okay.”

“BUT IT’S NOT OKAY, PHIL.” Techno screamed, feeling the dam of his emotions burst as tears poured down his face. “I’M A MONSTER, I’M ONE BAD DAY AWAY FROM KILLING EVERYONE.” Techno wiped his face with his sword hand and hissed as the salt burned the raw flesh. “Even you.” He whimpered, and slumped forward, letting his head hang and resting his forearms on his knees.

Techno froze as Phil gently rested a hand on his head, feeling Phil’s warm fingers sift through the long rough fur in a comforting rhythm.

“It’s okay.” Phil said again, still gently stroking the piglin’s head. “I’m here. You haven’t hurt me.”

_**Aww, dadza** _

_**Comfort pog** _

“But I will.” Techno mumbled, watching the blood drip from his hand onto the wooden floor, where it began to pool over the dark planks.

“You won’t.” Phil replied without hesitation. “I know you, mate. You may act like a big tough guy, with no connections or emotions, but I know you. You wouldn’t hurt me, Tech.” He leaned forward and wrapped his wings around Techno in a hug.

As the warm softness of Phil’s wings settled over the piglin’s shoulders, Techno hesitated, before moving to return the gesture. As he did so, he moved his sword hand, and another jolt of pain rang through his muscles. He pushed past it, holding Phil as carefully as one would hold something made of porcelain. A precious object that might shatter if held too tightly by rough hands like Techno’s.

They sat there for a long time, with Techno’s blood soaking into and spreading through the black silk of Phil’s cloak.

“Let’s go downstairs, yeah?” Phil said finally. “Ranboo made some cookies, and I’d bet they’re still warm.”

“Yeah.” Techno said with a sniff. “Cookies would be good.”

They stayed in that position a bit longer anyway, Techno feeling as though, if he just never let go, everything would be okay.

Phil was the one who eventually broke the embrace, pulling his wings back and gently squeezing Techno’s shoulder. “Let’s go get your hand fixed up.”

Techno nodded, and trailed behind his friend, pausing on the ladder to look back at the mess on his floor.

_**That’s gonna stain** _

_**Messy** _

_**ew** _

When his hooves clunked onto the planks below, he felt a warm comfort run through him at the sight of Ranboo frosting a cake on the counter, with Phil seated at the table digging through a first aid kit. He settled into a chair across from Phil, and sighed softly. It felt like he was a kid again, getting cleaned up after scraping his knees playing with Wilbur.

It felt like home.


End file.
